The Death You Face
by Arella1
Summary: A bit different take on Kagome meeting the Cullens. What if she met Jasper before Alice did? See her influence on his life and choices.


**AN:** I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight and I'm too lazy at the moment to break this story into chapters. This was sitting on my computer glaring at me for not posting it, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jasper nearly sighed as he approached Maria's tent. He was growing tired of her; tired of this wretched life and the endless guilt it brought. He nodded to the guards, who parted reluctantly for him. He refrained from rolling his eyes. At this point, the thought of Maria brought about as much desire to him as something he'd scrape off the bottom of his boot.

Entering the tent, he saw his leader pouring over a large map. He grimaced at the malicious greed rolling off of her pale form.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked quietly. Nothing good came of Maria's greed. The vampire was insatiable in her quest for power.

Her red eyes glimmered with excitement as she focused on her favorite subordinate. "Jasper, I've found something," she stated gleefully.

The taller vampire fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Maria had a special gift. She could sense power: powerful objects, powerful people, powerful places. Her greed grew with each powerful thing obtained. He wondered what trouble would come with her most recent discovery.

Arching a brow, Jasper invited her to continue.

Turning to the map, she pointed to an area. "There is something or someone here with a tremendous pull on my senses." Frowning, she narrowed her eyes in concentration. "It feels old," she hissed with breathless hunger. "Whatever it is, Jasper," she said, looking back at him, "I want it."

Jasper nodded. "Who would you like sent?"

"This could be what I've been waiting for. I'd trust this to only you, dearest Jasper," she purred, resting a hand on his chest.

Stepping back, Jasper bowed his head. "As you wish." That said he swept out of the tent. Maria must be desperate to have this thing if she let him go that easily. That didn't bode well for him when he caught up to the whatever-it-was.

Sensing the other vampires slinking about camp, Jasper felt a strong burst of disgust. He hated this. Peter approached him hesitantly, sensing his friend's mood. Perhaps he'd been projecting.

"What did she want this time?"

The taller vampire shrugged. "Another power source," he answered looking at the dark haired man. "I'll be gone a few weeks to check it out. Maybe longer."

"Alone?" Peter asked, worried. Not all of Maria's missions were solo material. In fact, most were downright suicide alone.

Jasper nodded. "I'll see you when I return, Peter," he ended the discussion as he walked away.

Charlotte passed him, smiling as she came to stand at his side. Jasper glanced back at them and raised a fine blond brow.

"Careful, Peter," he warned.

Peter swallowed and nodded, looking down at the woman beside him. "I am."

Jasper disappeared into the dark without another word.

"What was that about," Charlotte asked when Jasper was out of range.

The male vampire looked away. "Jasper is very perceptive, Charlotte. He's an empath."

"He's your friend," she countered.

Peter shoved his hands into his pockets as the corners of his lips twitched. "If Jasper decides to have friends."

* * *

The vampire in question was currently sprinting through the country. He could speed up, he supposed, but he wanted to savor his time away from Maria and the wars. It would take a day and a half to reach the area she had indicated. Perhaps it would move, he thought wistfully, and he would have to track it. Shaking his head to clear it, Jasper refocused. He still had to find it before he started drawing out the chase.

A day later, Jasper was beginning to get…twitchy, for lack of a better word. He'd come across a deserted town that was slowly being reclaimed by the sand. Judging by the destruction, a battle had taken place. He frowned. This town had been deserted for years, and yet the destruction seemed recent. The wars were too chaotic to keep up with every battle, but the vampire didn't think there had been any activity in this area. Something about it screamed 'stay out.'

Sniffing, Jasper strained his senses to catch any trace of a scent. Strangely, there was nothing. Flashing his teeth in irritation, he strolled further into the town.

Forty minutes later, he was confused and even more irritated. There was no trace at all of what had destroyed the buildings. Grumpy and hungry, he decided to hunt and then continue onward.

Leaving the town behind, he grumbled to himself about the iguanas he'd fed upon. They were almost as bad as rats, but there really weren't that many options out here.

Another day passed, bringing with it a pissed Jasper on the verge of saying to Hell with it and going back to Mexico. The only trail he could find was that there was no trail. Whatever this thing was, it was smart.

Up ahead was a small cluster of pueblo houses smashed together against an outcropping of rocks. Steeling his resolve-because even boredom was better than Maria-Jasper began making his way toward them.

A hundred feet from the perimeter, a large explosion shook the ground. Red eyes widening, Jasper took off to the side of the house. Peering around, he tried to make out what was happening through the cloud of dust that had risen. There was some sort of huge centipede writhing in the center of the ring the houses made. It was easily the size of a train, with teeth as tall as he was. A wave of irritation not his own swept over him. Ripping his eyes away from the terrible monster, Jasper's eyes strained to see through the debris to find the owner of the emotion.

A small woman stood before the worm with an arrow knocked in her beautifully carved bow. Her eyes were a brilliant pink as she glared at the creature.

"You're beginning to irritate me," she growled, drawing back her arrow. The tip began glowing with pink sparks. The woman let the arrow fly, hitting the worm between its bulbous eyes.

Howling, the worm flashed and then turned to dust. The woman sniffed before turning in his direction, arching a brow. "Why are you following me?" she asked curiously.

Startled, Jasper straightened and walked to stand fifty feet before her. The pink receded from her eyes, leaving behind a startling blue. They studied each other warily, both unsure what to make of the other. She was small-petite-with long wavy black hair and a light tan. Her slanted eyes-proclaiming her Asian heritage-were guarded. Jasper, however felt curiosity as well as some amusement from the beautiful warrior.

"Well?" she asked, brow hiked. "Why are you following me and what exactly are you?" she turned her nose up and sniffed. "You don't feel like a demon, but you sure aren't human."

Jasper felt the corners of his mouth twitch at her. She was interesting. "I'm a vampire, what, pray tell, are _you_?"

Both of her brows shot up at that. "Seriously? Sesshoumaru said there were vamps somewhere down here. I didn't realize I had drifted into someone's turf." She eyed him with an air of scrutiny. "You don't look like Dracula."

Caught off guard, Jasper laughed heartily at that. She huffed at him, but a smile twitched at her lips regardless. He felt the amusement settle into light chuckles as he shook his head.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read." He cocked his head to the side. "Am I the first vampire you've seen?"

"Probably not," she admitted, "but the first one I saw and knew what I was looking at."

The male chuckled again, trying to remember when he'd enjoyed himself so much. He didn't even know what or who she was, but he thought he'd find it amusing to find out. Shifting, he looked out across the desert.

"Not many vampires venture this way. It gives off a dangerous vibe. But, you haven't answered my question," he stated, refocusing on the small woman. "What are you?"

She grinned, flashing straight white teeth. "Why? Planning on having a light snack?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed at that and at the scent drifting toward him from her. She wasn't human, but she wasn't a vampire, either. Whatever she was, though, she smelled divine. The venom pooling in his mouth told him that-warrior or not-she was possible prey. Curiosity, however, overwhelmed any other emotion at the time. _She_ was feeling very eager, he noticed.

"Not quite yet," he finally answered. "I don't eat what I can't name."

Tossing her head back, she laughed happily. Eyes sparkling, she stuck out her hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, as you Americans introduce yourselves. I'm a priestess."

Jasper hesitantly took her hand, looking at her skeptically. He wondered at his control. "I've been to a few churches in my time, ma'am, and I don't recall any of the leaders doing that," he said, gesturing to the bow in her hands.

Kagome grinned and withdrew her hand from his chilled grasp. He felt good in the desert heat. "Maybe you didn't look hard enough," she shot back. "I grew up in Japan, on a shrine. There was a lot of holy magic there." She put her hand on her hip as she slung her bow over her shoulder. "You got a name if you aren't Vlad?"

He could have cringed when he recognized his lack of manners. It'd been so long since he'd been in polite company-out of war. "I'm Jasper Whitlock." Pausing, he debated on telling her the truth.

Inhaling deeply, Kagome growled and spun around, knocking her bow as she went. "I hope you're as strong as my brother says you are, Jasper." She cut a quick glance to him. "As strong as your aura says," she added.

"Why?" he asked, confused at the deadly determination and excitement coming from her.

She tossed him a sly look. "Because I just killed a mated centipede and its mate is not happy with me."

The ground in front of them began rumbling ominously before an explosion similar to the first one happened. A worm shot up from the earth, raining debris and filling the air with a fog of sand.

Kagome was less than impressed. Jasper felt what could almost be boredom sweep over her.

"Face these often, do you?"

She drew back her arrow and nodded. "You could say that. Go for the head."

Not bothering with a response, Jasper sprang onto the creature and began climbing toward its head. It screamed and thrashed violently, trying to dislodge him. Snarling, Jasper bit into its neck, exchanging his venom for the worm's blood. A howl rent the air even as a pink comet crashed into its temple. Teeth still attached, Jasper tasted something like wild lightening rush into his mouth. A shudder ripped through him just before the worm collapsed into ash. The vampire fell, landing gracefully on his feet.

Kagome strolled to him while slinging her bow over her shoulder. His eyes watched her, a faint glow of pink fading until his pupils were black.

She cracked her neck and looked around. "You're all right," she complimented. "I was a little worried I might purify you with my arrow," guilt prompted her to half apologize.

He hooked his thumbs in his belt loops. "You might change your mind about that," he muttered, too low for a human to hear.

She cast him a sideways glance, but shrugged and sat down on a piece of rubble. "You going to explain yourself?"

Jasper evaluated her emotions, feeling only determination and inquisitiveness. "I was sent to find you," he confessed. "Maria, my leader and sire, can sense powerful things. She wants you to join her."

Kagome tensed and stood. "She's part of the wars going on?"

He nearly flinched at the feelings radiating from the woman. "Yes. She's a large part of them. She recruited me against my will during the War of Northern Aggression." Deliberately, he sent out waves of calm to her, only to receive an arrow pointed at his nose.

The tip danced with pink fire. Jasper followed the weapon up to the eyes of a very pissed off Kagome.

"What are you?" she said in a tone promising death.

Jasper felt a shiver of fear chase down his spine. Even with the newborn armies, he doubted he'd been this close to death since he'd been turned. "An empath," he admitted slowly.

That sank in as she glared, deciding what to do. "You can feel people's emotions?"

He nodded.

"Manipulate them?" she hissed.

Swallowing-a human habit-he nodded again.

"How?"

Glad she was waiting for an explanation, he gave it to her. "Every vampire brings something with them when they turn. Sometimes a supernatural gift develops. For me, it was empathy and persuasion; for Maria, it was greed and the ability to sense powerful objects, places, and people."

The pink fire died as the bow cord slackened. Kagome let her arms rest before her, still guarded, but willing to listen. "So, you've been following me in the hopes that you could bring me back to Maria? So that I can become a tool in a ridiculous war?"

Jasper cringed. "Mostly, I leapt at the chance to get away from her for a while."

He couldn't believe he'd just said that. He was the most subdued, the least emotional, ironically, of all the southern vampires. He didn't need or want a confidante.

White teeth nibbled on a pink bottom lip as Kagome's eyes shifted. He watched as her pupils elongated-catlike-and he swore she was looking at something not on this plane. Warily, he took a step back, ready to spring into action should she try anything. He didn't know what she was capable of without her weapon, but he had a feeling he didn't want a personal demonstration.

Blue flooded her eyes as Kagome shook her head and put away her weapon. "I always seem to attract people with the most depressing problems." She rubbed her nose. "You didn't happen to lose the woman that you love and then find out that someone has reanimated her corpse, did you?"

In confused disbelief, he shook his head. "Um, no, though I don't remember that much about my human life. It has been lifetimes ago."

Kagome grinned, chuckling. "I'll explain that on the way," she said by way of a reply, and started walking west.

Jasper stared after her, still confused.

She turned, walking backwards and hollered back, "You going to keep following me, or are you going to keep me company?"

"You won't join Maria," he asked, knowing the answer, but compelled nonetheless.

"Please," Kagome rolled her eyes, "as if I don't have enough to do without cleaning up someone else's mess. You come with me and when I get done with what I'm doing, we can try Mexico."

He was by her side in an instant, causing her to turn and begin walking correctly. "You _are_ joining Maria?" he asked in disbelief.

The warrior patted him on the arm, pausing in her walk. The vampire stopped with her, watching a grin spread across her face.

"Jasper, I'll never join in the vampire wars. When I'm done, I'm going to kill your sire and anyone in her army that challenges me," she chirped, continuing onward.

Jasper was left with his jaw slack. There was no way that tiny woman would be able to take on an entire army of newborns. Catching up to her, he told her as much.

Kagome chuckled. "I'm a lot older than you are, you know. I've seen a war or two." She smiled crookedly. "You should have been in Feudal Japan a few hundred years ago. You would really know what war was!"

"Just how old are you?" he asked, bewildered. She looked no older than twenty.

Putting a finger to her chin, Kagome mulled that over. "Well, that's a bit complicated. All in all, I'd say I'm well over four hundred. That's actually sort of depressing, if you think about it." She sighed, taking in her surroundings. "I like you, Jasper. We should be friends."

"Excuse me?"

She smiled. "Do you know why vampires avoid this area? Because even subconsciously, you can feel the demonic activity here. A lot of low level-but still very dangerous-demons have fled here. My brother, Sesshoumaru, sent me here to deal with the situation. I never thought I'd get involved with a vampire!" she said excitedly. "So, you see, we have to be friends. I haven't hung out with anyone but youkai for so long."

_Hung out?_ He mentally questioned her peculiar dialect. "You aren't human?"

"Well, that's complicated as well. I guess the best way to explain it is that my species is human, but I am not mortal," she stated slowly. "I was born with a powerful jewel in my body," here, she hesitated.

Anxiety swept to him, making him wonder at her story. She almost seemed to radiate light and like a bug, he was attracted to it. He always was too curious for his own good.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was born in what is now the future. On my fifteenth birthday, I was pulled down a well on my family's shrine by a centipede demon. I was transported 500 years or so into the past. There, my life changed forever."

Sheer disbelief washed over him. Had he not been able to feel her genuine sincerity as she told her story, he would not have believed her at all.

"…and when the final battle came, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and I sent Naraku a simultaneous blow, killing him instantly. The purified Jewel dissolved into me, disappearing forever." Kagome shook her head. "That's why I pretty much will not ever age. Sesshoumaru eventually made up with Inuyasha after he'd proved himself to the stuffy lord. A few years later, Sesshoumaru adopted me as part of his pack."

Jasper gaped at her in the dying light. There weren't words to that story. "So, why would your brother send you here?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru's become the Daiyoukai of Japan. He tends to send out disciplinarians whenever youkai become a problem. The youkai here haven't been keeping a low profile and have in fact been pretty defiant. America's Daiyoukai asked for me specifically, so here I am."

Digesting the mass amount of information he'd just been given as Kagome stopped and began unpacking her backpack. He wondered how he'd missed the yellow monstrosity. It was huge and, apparently, bottomless as she kept pulling things out. Holding up a large jar with the lid on tight, she closed her eyes in concentration. A moment later, pink fire erupted in the glass, crackling brightly. Smiling, Kagome set the jar down as she unrolled blankets for herself.

Pausing, she looked at her companion. "Um, do you sleep?"

Jasper shook his head, causing his blond curls to bounce. Kagome smiled and popped something into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. When she had swallowed, she spoke again.

"Aren't you hungry? I don't know how often you need to eat, but it's been hours since the worms. Can you survive on animal blood?"

He couldn't stop his nose from wrinkling in disgust. "Yes," he grated.

Cocking her head to the side, she chewed another piece of what he'd discovered was jerky. She studied him seriously, obviously debating something with herself. Sighing, she stood and held out her arm.

"Here, you can feed off of me," she said softly.

Reeling, Jasper leapt away from her. "_What_?" he demanded, horrified. "I'll kill you," he hissed.

Patiently, Kagome shook her head. "No you won't. I'm miko, remember? I'll survive because my body will quickly replace the blood I've lost. It'll purify your venom as well."

Shaking his head, he refused. He _would not_ feed off the first person to make him feel alive since Maria had killed him. He wouldn't. Even his bloodlust quelled in the wake of his fierce decision.

"No."

Kagome lowered her arm and watched him. She was irritated? Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Why are you irritated?"

"Because you're being irrational!" she stomped her foot. "You won't hurt me and it'll help you!"

Absolute trust swept over him from her. It shook him. Growling, he glared at her with angry, black eyes. The thud-thud of her heart was steady as she lifted her wrist in offering. Clamping his eyes tight, he turned his head away, desperately trying to tune out the sound of her heart and the smell of _Kagome_.

"Jasper," she whispered, right beside him, "it won't hurt me, I promise."

He couldn't take it. In a move too fast for a human to see, Jasper launched himself at her proffered arm. She didn't run, but watched with fascination as he snatched her arm to his mouth and sank his teeth into her skin. Jasper saw through his haze of red hunger, her small flinch at the sting. Something in him eased, allowing him to gentle his hold on her. She wasn't fighting him and instead of the dreaded terror and disgust, he felt…euphoria from her?

Startled, he almost let go until the same feeling erupted inside him. Kagome moaned, breathing heavily, as she leaned against him, dropping her head to his shoulder. Her blood was lightening flooding his veins. It was so pure, so powerful, and that combined with the floating euphoria cycling between them, made Jasper tumble into an unexpected orgasm.

Kagome's hand fisted against his shoulder blade as she whispered his name. Gasping, Jasper pulled his mouth away from her wrist, watching in amazement as the bite mark disappeared without a trace. They were both on their knees, panting, even though he hadn't needed air for a very long time.

Confusion and contentment wrapped around him, fitting his own feelings to a tee. Eventually, Kagome lifted her head and stared at him. Her eyes widened as she saw pink light fade from his eyes leaving behind a startling gold. It was a sharper gold than the honeyed yellow both of her brothers shared. It took her breath away.

"Your eyes are golden," she whispered, touching the corner of one.

Surprised, Jasper blinked rapidly. "My color depends on what I've eaten. Red for human, yellow for animal and black if I'm hungry."

Kagome smiled. "It's funny that I'm closer to an animal than a human. Are you all right?"

He dropped her hand and moved away from her. Licking his lips, he cleaned the last of her wild lightening essence from his mouth. So that was what he'd tasted when she'd shot her arrow at the worm. Kagome moved to sit on her blankets, rattled, but determined.

"I-that's never happened to me," he whispered. "What was that?"

Settling her heavy skirt around her, Kagome propped her chin up on her knees and turned her eyes to the pink fire in the jar.

"I don't know. I've never had a vampire feed on me before. How do you feel?"

How did he feel? "Exhilarated," he admitted, "confused, lazy."

Laughing, Kagome flopped over on her side. "I think the lazy part is post coital bliss," she said with a deep blush. "That has got to be in my top five most bizarre things to have happened to me."

Jasper felt her embarrassment that mirrored his own. Moving to sit closer to the fire, he calmed himself. "Perhaps, we should forget about this. I can tell Maria I lost you."

"No!" she cried springing up and grabbing his arm. She ignored his incredulous look. "I haven't had company in months! We can close the emotional channel if you have to feed on me again. You won't feel that again!"

"Do you have some sort of death wish?" he hissed. "I could have killed you, there's no way I'll feed on you again! Besides, once you finish with these lower demons, you'll go back to Japan, won't you? Where will that leave me?"

Kagome bit her lip. She turned and grabbed her bag, pulling out what looked like a small pixie. Curious, Jasper leaned closer, hearing her give the small creature a series of barks and yips. The green thing shook its head and then waved its fist at her. Kagome whined, sounding more like a canine than human. Finally, the creature's shoulders slumped in defeat. With a flap of its wings, it disappeared.

The miko waited a beat and then held out her palm, the creature reappearing there. It twittered and chirped at her, crossing its arms and looking away stubbornly. Kagome grinned and barked happily, putting the pixie back in her bag.

"Messenger pixies," she explained at his look. "Sesshoumaru found them in Ireland a while back. They can travel great distances in the blink of an eye."

"What did you do?"

Kagome pulled out a pillow and lay down on her pallet. "I asked Sesshoumaru if I could stay here for a while. He said that I wasn't needed at the moment as long as I finish what I was sent to do."

Jasper stared at her. "You want me to leave Maria and stay with you, then go back to Maria and watch you kill her?"

Nodding, Kagome curled up. "You were going to leave her anyways."

"How do you know?"

"Your aura was too guilty and sad to enjoy the wars. You were just looking for an excuse." After saying that, the woman drifted off to sleep.

Jasper was thrown all off of his axis. The tiny woman had literally upended his world, giving him the choice of another life. He could stay with her and convince her to leave Maria alone, he supposed. Maria wasn't known for forgiveness, though, and Jasper wouldn't put it past her to send out a battalion to reclaim him and capture Kagome.

Watching the lady sleep, he was shaken by her purity and warmth. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Glancing down, he winced at the dark wet stain on his pants. It would dry, but until then, it was embarrassing. If he stayed with her, he would have to control himself. Maybe he could live off of snakes and iguanas, awful as it was.

He would watch her and wait.

* * *

For seven days Jasper traveled with Kagome, helping her rid the area of demons. She was a skilled fighter, he'd learned, but she had a heart of gold. Watching her, he found that she was a cheerful, people person. She was probably getting lonely for companionship when he showed up.

The hum of her chatter swirled around him pleasantly as she talked about whatever came to her mind. Her moods were volatile: changing quicksilver fast occasionally. It kept him on his toes and amused. No matter how angry she became she still kept her inherent goodness at the core. Jasper felt as if she were slowly purifying him with her mere presence.

"You're not listening to me at all are you?" she grumbled, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Hm?" he asked, looking down at her. It was humorous that she barely came up to his breast bone.

She frowned, almost seeming to know what he was thinking. "You haven't fed in a while. Are you sure you're alright?"

Black eyes narrowed and turned back to the path. "I am perfectly fine, Kagome. I was taking care of myself before I met you, you know."

Huffing, the miko looked away. "Be that way."

Before he could reply, a shadow blocked the sun. Looking up, both companions' eyes widened as they dove to the ground. Angry wings beat furiously against the air as sharp talons barely missed their bodies.

Kagome was up in a heartbeat, loading her weapon. "Freaking Harpies," she muttered, taking aim.

Jasper leapt into the air, ripping one's wing off and falling with it as it struggled to get away. Jasper growled viciously as a claw managed to slice into his thigh. Grasping the thing's head, he wrenched it full circle in one swift move. Something whizzed through the air near his head. Turning, he saw the sky lit up with pink comets. Kagome was holding her own, but they seemed to have stumbled upon a nest of Kagome's 'Harpies.'

Ducking, Kagome rolled to the side as one of the faster birds took a swipe at her. Furious, Jasper sprang back into the melee, seeing red as he began destroying the vile creatures. As he dispatched the last one, he smelled something over even the powerful demonic blood. Kagome was hurt and she was bleeding.

Holding his breath, Jasper struggled to calm himself as he slowly turned to the female. She was holding her arm, her quiver empty, and a triumphant smile on her face.

"That was awesome, Jasper! We totally kicked their butts!" She grinned, moving towards him.

When she saw his face, however, her smile faded and concern flooded his senses. "Jasper? What's wrong?"

Eyes latched onto her wound, he made a vague motion toward it. Kagome glanced down and then back at him with realization dawning. Swallowing, she shifted nervously.

"Um, you know it won't hurt me. Maybe if we both concentrate on closing the emotional connection, we won't have a repeat."

He wanted to deny her. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to turn away; to gorge himself on the blood of the demon birds so he wouldn't be tempted. Every part of him wished to turn away, save for a tiny beast inside him that hungered for her wild blood. His nose practically quivered with the delicacy that was dripping down her arm and pooling in the sand below. The wound closed, but he could still smell her.

Without warning, he was inches from her, fighting with himself. Kagome smiled in reassurance and held up her wrist. Jasper lost himself. Once more, his teeth found her. This time, though, he focused on keeping their emotions separate. It was easier than he suspected. He could feel her doing the same on her side of the connection. She tasted so good to him. He didn't think he'd ever be able to feed on anything else. His previous week of self deprivation had shown him how futile resisting her was.

With one last swipe of his tongue, Jasper pulled away from her. Kagome smiled and flexed her arm. Patting him on his shoulder, she stood and shouldered her backpack.

"This is the western edge of the activity. I seriously doubt there are any more real threats." Kagome studied him as he stood. "You know, Jasper, you are pretty hot for someone dead."

"Hot?" he questioned, confused. He was pretty certain his body temperature was significantly lower than that of a human's.

Kagome laughed and blushed, sending a wave of embarrassment to him. "Yeah, well, you know, cute, attractive, good looking, gorgeous…" she rambled, growing redder by the minute.

Jasper couldn't suppress his chuckles even as self consciousness and appreciation rose in him. He knew he was horribly scarred, but maybe her eyes-immortal though they may be-could still only see what a human could.

"You have a good heart, Kagome," he said quietly, finding contentment in her small, shy smile. "For someone so old," he finished, teasing her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, running to catch up to him. "Jerk," she accused, poking him in his side. "Didn't your momma teach you to respect your elders?"

Jasper grinned and shrugged. "I don't think you're what she had in mind, darlin'."

Rolling her eyes, she let a smile settle on her lips. "So, are you ready to go face the music?"

Jasper opened his mouth to answer, but Kagome tensed in shock abruptly. Spinning around, a large smile split her face.

"Shippo!" She exclaimed excitedly.

A red haired man suddenly appeared before her, sweeping her into a crushing hug. "Kagome!" he yipped happily. "I missed you!"

Laughing, Kagome hugged him back and squealed as her feet left the ground. "Ah! Put me down, you big goat!"

Chuckling, he deposited her back on solid ground before turning to Jasper. Like his sister, Jasper felt curiosity radiating off of him. Forrest green eyes twinkled merrily as a red tail swished back and forth with excitement.

"Who are you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Oh, Shippo, this is my friend Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is-for all intents and purposes-my little brother, Shippo."

Jasper smiled slightly. "The fox kit?"

Grinning, Kagome nodded. "Yes, but he's grown into a fine youkai now."

Shippo arched a brow at that. "What are you, anyways," he asked, shaking the other man's hand.

Kagome leaned close to Shippo and whispered with glee, "He's a _real_ vampire, Shippo!"

"Cool!" The fox cried, beginning to circle around the empath, trying to figure him out. "Do you like, suck blood and everything, too? Can you change into a bat?"

Brows puckered, Jasper looked to Kagome. "Excuse me?"

Shippo stopped in front of him and sniffed. "You smell like key lime pie."

Kagome lost it. Jasper huffed at her merriment, but couldn't help but admire how enchanting she looked when she laughed.

"Yes, I 'suck blood,'" Jasper answered, looking back at the kitsune. "I'm unable to shape shift, however. Bram Stoker has given us a poor image."

Shippo chuckled. "Probably chases the dragon too much." Seeing Kagome had calmed, he asked her, "When did you decide to become lunch?"

Sniffing indignantly, Kagome waved it off. "I'm only helping him, Shippo. Besides, we have more important things to discuss right now. Jasper and I are on our way back to kill his sire and her army of newborn vampires."

The kitsune whistled. "Aren't newborns supposed to be crazy mean and super strong?"

Jasper inclined his head. "Yes, and Maria is very, very cunning."

Kagome stomped her foot. "Well, you two chickens, you just stay here and leave the dirty work to the big girls."

Shippo watched in amusement as she spun and began stomping away. "South is the other way, Kagome!" he called after her, laughing when she turned on a dime without looking back and flipped him off.

Jasper felt the corner of his eyes crinkle at their banter and followed beside Shippo as they took up her path. "She's very determined."

"You have no idea," Shippo laughed. "I was so bored at Sesshomaru's palace. I knew Kagome wouldn't let me down." Glancing at the vampire, he smirked. "Trouble has a way of finding her," he said with undercurrents of meaning.

The blonde would have blushed if he still had the ability. "So I'm finding out."

* * *

Kagome and her companions stared down at Maria's encampment. Hordes of vampires milled about the place, but it seemed as though most of the army was elsewhere. She looked at Jasper for that answer.

He shrugged. "Probably another turf skirmish. Maria will be in that largest tent there," he pointed.

Shippo studied the layout of the camp. "Me and Jasper can attack head on and you can cover us, Kagome."

Considering, the miko finally nodded. "No problem."

Jasper was surprised at that. She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Shippo's very good at strategy."

The kitsune grinned, flashing his fangs. "I learned from you and Sesshoumaru-the best."

Rotating to look at Jasper, Kagome arched a brow. "Are you up to confronting Maria?"

Jasper took a steadying breath. "I hope so."

Nodding, she knocked an arrow, their cue to move. Glancing at Shippo, Jasper was startled to see at least ten replicas of the youkai. Each one of them smirked at him. Deciding to ask about that later, the vampire led them into the newborn encampment.

As soon as they were near, Jasper began tearing through the army. Caught by surprise, there were two minutes of absolute chaos before anyone realized what was happening. The Shippos were laughing manically as they shouted, "Foxfire!" while simultaneously lighting all vampires in the vicinity on fire. Pink comets streaked out of the sky, turning every red eyed creature in their wake to ash.

Jasper snarled and ripped a head off while making his way to Maria's tent. "Maria!" he called furiously, fighting his way through.

The vampire in question stormed out of her tent into the war zone, red eyes widening at what she beheld. Sweeping the scene, she stopped when she laid eyes on a snarling, enraged Jasper.

"What is the meaning of this, Jasper? What are you _doing_?"

Jasper smelled the stench of burning corpse even as the hum of battle ceased. Shippo appeared-back to just one of himself-beside the curly haired vampire.

"That's your sire?" he asked, incredulously. "She's _weird_ looking."

Jasper barely held back shocked laughter as Maria shrieked in outrage. Kagome strolled to stand on his other side. Maria blinked and squinted at the miko, realization sparking in her eyes.

"_This_ is what I sent you to retrieve? What have you _done_?" Maria hissed.

Kagome arched a brow and pulled her bow taunt. Jasper didn't take his eyes off of Maria. Fear was rolling off of her in waves as she glared at the three. Shippo cackled and lit blue fire in the palm of his hand. Snarling, Jasper launched himself at the woman.

In a flurry of arms and legs, Jasper and his sire crashed together like thunder. Shippo and Kagome watched avidly, waiting for the victor. In a very short time, Jasper had ripped her head from her body, seeing Kagome purify the head while Shippo ignited the body. A gasp had the three spinning to see a tall black haired man standing with a smaller woman. Kagome had an arrow knocked and aimed, but was startled when Jasper put a hand on her arm.

"Peter," he acknowledged.

The vampire addressed as Peter took a step forward in disbelief as he saw the remains of the other vampires. "Jasper? What have you done?" he asked, not accusing.

Jasper glanced at his companions, seeing they were following his lead. "I killed Maria. I'm tired of this life and I've been presented with an opportunity to get out."

Charlotte clutched the back of Peter's shirt, staring with large red eyes at the three warriors. "What are they?" she whispered.

"I'm leaving Mexico," Jasper continued, as if she hadn't spoken. "With Maria dead, you two can leave without fear of her wrath."

Peter straightened and nodded, taking Charlotte's hand. "Thank you, Jasper. I hope we meet again."

Jasper smiled. "I'm sure we will."

Nodding, the two vampires disappeared into the darkness, leaving the three alone. Shippo snuffed out his flame as Kagome slung her bow over her shoulder. Sliding her small hand into Jasper's larger one, she pulled him out of the camp, Shippo lighting the rest of the tents. There would be no evidence left.

Jasper allowed Kagome to lead him as he settled into a numb sort of haze. He couldn't believe after all this time he was finally free. He felt himself at a loss. What would he do now?

"Are you hungry?"

Blinking, he shook his head. "I am…directionless."

Kagome sighed and squeezed his hand. "I know. I've been there. Maybe you could stay with me for a while? At least, until you figure out what you want to do?"

Hesitantly, Jasper looked down at the petite woman. He could feel Shippo somewhere behind them, giving them a moment. Kagome radiated a faint hope but an overwhelming sadness. It was as if she expected him to leave her as soon as he was in charge of his own life.

Shippo shifted slightly, giving off waves of protectiveness and guilt? Jasper's brows met in confusion.

"Kagome," Shippo spoke softly.

The miko nodded and released Jasper. "Well, if you're ever in Japan, look me up, ok? And thanks for keeping me company."

Silently, she backed to stand beside Shippo, giving him a strained smile. Jasper arched a brow and turned to face the two.

"Retracting your offer, priestess?" he rumbled lowly.

Kagome's eyes widened. "No! Of course not! I just didn't want…"

"Good," he interrupted. "Then I'll come with you."

Happiness blossomed from Kagome as relief washed over Shippo. Jasper ignored both as a huge grin spread across the miko's lovely face.

"Excellent!"

Shippo shook his head. She really did collect the most unusual friends. This one, though, Shippo kind of hope stuck around. He was fun. Shrugging off his thoughts, the kitsune withdrew a leaf from the pocket of his haori and blew on the edge. A high pitched whistle emerged, as if calling something. A shadow appeared over them before something landed beside Shippo with a thump.

Blinking, Jasper was startled to see a tall, fat, raccoon-like creature.

"Hachi!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "You ready to head back?"

"Can't we just take a ship?" He whined, wringing his hands. "Japan is so far away and Shippo just made me fly here!"

Shippo snorted, unrepentant, and whacked him in the back of his head. "Suck it up, you baby."

Grumbling, Hachi transformed into a…something. Jasper didn't think there were words to adequately describe what the raccoon now was. Shippo and Kagome scrambled on while the vampire hesitantly followed. Once settled behind the miko, Jasper was unsure where to place his hands. That was decided for him when Hachi lifted them into the air. Catching himself, Jasper found that he'd grasped Kagome's hips out of reflex.

Kagome squeaked, but smiled at him over her shoulder. The vampire merely chuckled at the red dusting across her cheeks.

Dawn was breaking over the horizon when Jasper realized that they had been moving at a much quicker pace than he'd realized. Kagome had fallen asleep against Shippo's back, relying on the two men to keep her from falling. Jasper snickered when he saw a wet spot growing on Shippo's shirt. Shippo glanced back at him and wrinkled his nose.

"Shut up, you leech. She always drools when she's exhausted."

Jasper raised his brow at that, but was saved from saying anything when Kagome began stirring. She sat up and yawned, looking around.

"Are we there yet?" she asked sleepily.

Shippo shrugged. "About another few minutes, I believe." He sniffed. "Ugh, we need baths."

Kagome laughed, despite her feeling of self consciousness. "I know. I feel really gross."

Hachi wheezed, "Lord Shippo, Lady Kagome, we are here."

Jasper peered down as they descended into the courtyard of a beautiful Zen palace. When they touched the ground, all three passengers scrambled off. Hachi returned to his normal shape with a 'pop'.

"Wench!" a loud voice bellowed, nearly rattling the shoji doors.

Kagome sighed in long suffering as the door was slid open with a bang and a white haired man with dog ears stepped out. Jasper looked at him curiously, and realized that the group was speaking English-probably for his benefit.

"What the Hell were you thinking? The Vampire Wars? Seriously, you stupid girl, weren't the demons you were supposed to be killing enough?"

The miko rolled her eyes and stepped forward to embrace the angry hanyou. "I missed you, too, Inuyasha."

His ears twitched as he sighed and returned the hug. "And what's this about you finding another person to add to your collection?"

Kagome stepped back and socked Inuyasha in the arm. "Jerk. I make friends. I don't 'collect' people." She turned halfway to motion for Jasper. "This is Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is my oldest friend, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and looked the vampire over. Reluctantly, he gave a small, slight bow. Jasper did the same.

"Miko," a deep, cold voice spoke, "you are late."

Everyone in the courtyard turned to see a man that Jasper knew had to be Sesshoumaru. He was standing in the doorway watching the proceedings with a bored eye. Jasper, however, could feel affection, relief, and protectiveness radiating from him.

"You, vampire, will train with my general while you are here," the Daiyoukai commanded Jasper.

"Sir?" he asked in confusion.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow. "I will not have my miko traveling with a weakling."

Kagome beamed, running to throw her arms around her pack brother. "Thank you Sesshoumaru!"

"Hn," he responded, gently pulling away. "You reek. Bathe yourself and then report to my office."

"Aye, aye," she saluted, turning to motion for Jasper. "Come on. I'll show you to a room."

Caught off guard, the vampire followed her down a hall that was richly decorated.

"Hey, you said you fought in America's civil war, what was your rank?" Kagome asked, looking at him with curiosity.

The vampire glanced down at her. "I was a Major. Why?"

She flushed and shrugged. "Just wondering. Well, here's your room," she chirped, changing the subject swiftly. "If you need anything, just grab one of the servants. I'll send one in to take your measurements so you can get fitted for more clothes, if you like."

He nodded, thankful. "That would be most appreciated."

Grinning, the miko pointed down the hall. "My room is down there. Just turn right and it's the second one on the left. The hot springs are across the hall, if you want a dip."

He inclined his head, and opened the door to his room. Glancing back, he saw Kagome smile shyly.

"I'm really glad you came, Jasper."

Jasper smiled and watching as she disappeared down the hall with a small wave. He wondered what this new life would bring him. Looking down at his scarred skin, he knew that it had to be better than his last one.

* * *

They stayed at the palace for several decades, occasionally being sent out to do what Kagome termed, 'clean up work.' Jasper, though well versed in battle, learned more than he thought possible about the art under the Daiyoukai and his generals. Also, Sesshoumaru had opened up doors that he'd never entertained, allowing the vampire to finish his schooling and encouraging him to complete college. It was more than Jasper had ever dreamed of having-even in his best dreams. He felt a kinship with the warrior rag-tag family; almost as if he belonged. And Kagome-Kagome was something special.

Jasper turned from the sight of the servants raking the sand garden. "I have enjoyed my time here," he said quietly.

Kagome smiled softly and leaned against him. "I know. I think you are ready to find what you're looking for, now."

He inclined his head in agreement as he absently rubbed the blue crescent tattooed on the inside of his wrist. It matched the one Kagome sported on hers. The vampire had been shocked when Sesshoumaru placed him under the Daiyoukai's protection. He had been even more so when the mark stating the protection actually stayed. Jasper vaguely knew he wouldn't ever want to know how Kagome had managed that feat.

"How will we be returning?" His sharp golden eyes looked to his best friend as he asked, "Hachi?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, he's still faster than anything the humans have yet. Where would you like to go?"

Jasper mulled it over, reveling in Kagome's contentment. She had become his world in the decades he'd spent with her. Through her, he was finally able to live. He wondered if she knew how important she was. Glancing at her, he smiled slightly when he realized the answer. She would never understand her worth. Perhaps that was what drew so many odd and broken people to her. He hoped he had had the same impact on her. The empath brought a hand up and rested it on her back. She smiled, feelings of happiness smothering him in warmth. Possibly he had.

"If you two are going to jump each other, you better make it a quickie," a rough voice interrupted the pair.

Kagome whirled around to glare at Inuyasha, her hands jammed on her hips. During one feeding, Jasper and Kagome had let the connection between them open on accident. They had both been mentally exhausted from training. Inuyasha had walked by outside the room at the worst possible moment. He'd sniffed, unable to believe his nose, and barged into the room.

What ensued was nothing short of chaotic. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga at Jasper before he'd even processed that both of the room's occupants were fully clothed and kneeling at a table. Jasper released Kagome's wrist as they both dove out of the way.

"Sit!" she had shrieked, causing Inuyasha's rosary to activate and him to hit the floor.

That was the first time Jasper had seen the rosary in action since Kagome generally tried to let Inuyasha discipline himself. The vampire had been suitably impressed.

There had been screaming, cursing, and general pandemonium before Sesshoumaru had stepped in and figured out what was happening. Once Inuyasha had calmed and learned _why_ his nose had smelled what it had, he'd rolled with laughter. He'd also never let them live it down, no matter how many times Kagome told him they weren't a couple. Or how many 'sits' he received.

Jasper smirked as Kagome began berating Inuyasha. Reluctantly, the vampire decided to halt the argument before it escalated into an all out brawl. Kagome was vicious sometimes and could hold her own against the youkai she called family.

"I was thinking Baltimore."

Kagome paused in her tirade and straightened. "Baltimore? That's kind of crowded, don't you think?"

Jasper shrugged. "There are forests still. Besides, I need to test my control."

Shippo appeared with Hachi and Kirara as Kagome relented to Jasper's requests. "Sorry, guys, but his lordship has pulled me and Kirara for a last minute mission. We'll try to catch up with you later," he said, pulling Kagome into a hug and lifting her off the ground.

"Aw," Kagome cooed, running her fingers through his shaggy red hair, "we'll miss you, kit. Be careful." Looking down at Kirara, she smiled as Shippo released her. "Don't let him get into too much trouble," she patted the neko's head.

Kirara mewed in agreement and jumped to sit on Shippo's shoulder, scratching off Myoga as she did so. He squeaked, bowed to Kagome and ran. She was fairly sure he'd never be able to tolerate Jasper, scared as the flea youkai was of the vampire.

Shippo snickered and shook Jasper's hand. "You take care of her, ice cube."

Jasper grinned and bowed to the kitsune. Shippo blinked before returning the gesture.

"You're getting there," Shippo stated, "and your Japanese is almost decent."

Sesshoumaru appeared, watching the proceedings with emotionless eyes. Jasper felt his pride, however, when he looked at Kagome. A swift rush of affection was there when the miko embraced him quickly.

"Vampire," the lord's cold voice spoke, "this Sesshoumaru is aware of a vampire clan known as the Volturi. They are becoming irritating."

Jasper's brows shot up. "What's happened?"

"They are under the impression that they have any jurisdiction in Japan. You will report to me anything of their activities."

Stunned, the vampire could only nod. Sesshoumaru was obviously looking for an excuse to move against the vampire powerhouse. He was pretty certain that wouldn't end well on either side.

Kagome pulled Jasper toward a transformed Hachi. "The last thing we need is a war with those freaks."

Jasper chuckled as Hachi lifted into the air. It had been a while since he'd been in the states. He wondered what this adventure would bring. Feeling Kagome settle against his chest, he knew it would be exciting.

It didn't take them long to wave Hachi goodbye and scout the area once they landed in Baltimore. They had landed in a large wooded area actually outside of the city. Jasper's eyes were dimming to black as they stopped about a mile from civilization. Noticing this, Kagome mutely held out her wrist to him.

"I can hunt animals, you know," he murmured, sitting beside her on the mossy ground.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "We tried that, remember? You were grouchy for a week after. Besides, animal blood never really satisfies you."

Sighing, the vampire relented, drawing her wrist to his mouth. He didn't know why he even bothered arguing. They both knew he really only desired her blood now. Anything else left him feeling hollow.

He'd barely begun drinking from her when he was abruptly thrown into a tree meters away.

"Jasper!" Kagome screamed, turning to find another vampire staring at them growling.

"Who the Hell are you?" she demanded, moving between him and Jasper as her friend stood.

Startled, the big brunette blinked and tore his eyes to the petite woman. "I'm the guy making sure you aren't a snack, girl."

As he said this, two more men appeared. One had tasseled, almost golden hair looking slightly younger than twenty. The other, older man in his thirties shifted to stand beside the first man. They were obviously vampires.

Kagome's eyes blazed pink fire as Jasper slowly stood beside her. His eyes flicked between the three newcomers before relaxing somewhat. The younger vampire looked intrigued as he stood with his companions.

"Emmett?" the older man asked.

The big vampire shrugged. "He had his teeth in her."

"Kagome, calm yourself," Jasper said softly. "Look at their eyes."

Reluctantly, the miko took notice of the yellow hue residing in all three men's eyes. The pink in her own died as they returned to their normal blue. "You feed on animals," she pointed out.

The three exchanged glances, and the blonde boy shook his head. The older vampire took a step toward them, carefully.

"I'm Carlisle and these are my sons, Emmett," he motioned to the muscled vampire, "and Edward," he finished, nodding to the smaller vampire.

Jasper arched a brow, looking at his companion. She gave a low growl, but forced a tight smile. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. This is Jasper Whitlock. Care to explain why your 'son' attacked us?"

Emmett looked sheepish. "Sure looked like he was taking a bite out of you."

Kagome studied him before giving him a real smile. "Yes, I can see where there might be a misunderstanding. Thanks for, um, 'rescuing' me."

Jasper chuckled as Carlisle held up a hand.

"Let's take this discussion to a more secure location. Our home is nearby."

Kagome stepped up to Jasper, allowing him to scoop her into his arms. She glanced back and saw the others staring at her curiously. "What? I'm not freakishly fast, like _some_ people," she snapped, clutching her backpack.

Shaking his head, Jasper took off behind the others. Kagome huffed, zapping him with a small bit of her power. He stiffened and glared down at her.

"Don't worry so much," he chided. "They are sincere and merely curious."

Sighing, Kagome leaned her head against his chest. The rest of the journey was silent as she pushed affection at him and he projected it back to her. It soothed both of them until a large mansion came into sight. Gently, he released the miko.

Carlisle waved them into the living room and motioned for them to have a seat. "As I stated, Edward and Emmett are, for all intents and purposes, my children. I am their sire. My wife, Esme, is out with my other two children, Alice and Rosalie. You've noticed that we are animal feeders, but we are curious about you."

Kagome was staring at Edward, scowling. "Stay out of my head, you leech."

Jasper poked her. "I resent that."

Smiling apologetically, she hugged his arm. "You know you're exempt, Major." She pointed at Edward. "_He_'s trying to read our minds."

Edward was surprised. "I apologize. I'm cautious about my family."

Kagome subsided slightly. "You're forgiven, this time."

"What are you?" Emmett asked, interrupting.

"I'm human," she returned matter-of-fact.

Carlisle was perplexed. "And yet, you let a vampire feed from you? He must have remarkable control."

Jasper grimaced. "Kagome is immune to my venom and has extraordinary healing abilities. I feed solely on her blood."

The three's interest shot through the roof. Jasper held Kagome closer and flashed his teeth in warning.

Carlisle raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "We have no intention of feeding from Kagome. We can tell, however, that she's not entirely human."

"I'm immortal," she answered. "I am a priestess and Jasper is an empath."

Edward was studying them closely. "You aren't a couple?"

Jasper eyed the vampire as Kagome blushed crimson. He felt embarrassment and…longing, sadness?...coming from her. Unable to help himself, he glanced down at her in confusion as she quickly snuffed out her emotions, pushing anger to the front. She was good at keeping her feelings to herself most of the time so what Edward said had really caught her off guard. Jasper wondered at that slip.

"No," he answered, looking back at Edward. "Kagome has been my companion for many years. She saved me from the southern vampire wars."

Recovered, she waved that off. "Pfft, you saved yourself. I just thought you were cute."

Jasper smiled as Emmett broke in again. "Just how old are you two?"

Kagome opened her mouth, but Jasper beat her to the punch.

"Oh, Kagome's _centuries_ older than I," he teased.

She wrinkled her nose. "Shut up." Grinning mischievously, she added, "I was born over a century _after_ you, though."

Edward looked shocked before chuckling and looking to his confused father and brother. "This is fascinating. Kagome was born in the future, traveled back in time, and became immortal sometime in the 1500s. That makes her older than even you, Carlisle."

Jasper fought the urge to pout. He could already tell this guy was going to annoy him.

"Can you speak Japanese?" Kagome asked.

"No," Edward admitted, frowning.

Kagome grinned. "Good. Jasper, this will make sure you stay on top of the language. Sesshoumaru will be upset if you let it fade."

Jasper's lips twitched in understanding as he immediately began thinking in Japanese. Edward grimaced and leaned back against his seat.

Emmett laughed loudly and shook a finger at the two on the sofa. "I'm going to like having you two around. Edward's way too nosy for his own good."

Kagome smiled and looked at Jasper in question. He cocked a brow, leaving the decision up to her.

"Well, we do need to look for a hotel until we find a house. Do you recommend any?" she asked the family.

Carlisle smiled kindly. "Why don't you stay here for a while? It's very rare that we meet others like ourselves-vegetarians, non human feeders."

Jasper steepled his fingers. "Ah, but I _do _feed on one human."

Kagome blushed and smacked him. "Don't be a smart aleck." Turning to Carlisle, she grinned. "I think I'd like to learn more about your family, if you don't mind. Jasper hasn't had an opportunity to live with civilized vampires." Looking at her friend, she took his hand. "Maybe they can show you how it's supposed to be done?"

"As if learning from a bunch of demons wasn't enough torture for a lifetime?" he snarked back at her.

Sniffing in indignation, she ignored that. "We'd love to, Carlisle, if it won't be an imposition."

Emmett jumped up and yanked her into a bear hug, though it was probably only a fraction of his actual strength. "Welcome to the family, sis!"

Giggling, she patted his back and moved to stand by Jasper when he released her. New voices coming from outside had her looking curiously. Jasper shook his head.

"Girls," he answered.

Kagome smiled and waited as three beautiful women walked into the room. They stopped dead when they saw the guests. The older woman, Esme, Jasper guessed, smiled and strode to stand beside Carlisle. The gorgeous blonde eyed them and stood beside Emmett as he looped his arm around her shoulder. The smaller girl, almost pixie like with her dark hair at all angles, frowned in confusion as she stared at them.

"I didn't see any visitors," she asked, perplexed.

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Kagome has an affinity for time. Perhaps you can't see her or anyone with her in the future."

Carlisle motioned to the women. "Kagome, Jasper, this is my wife Esme, Emmett's wife, Rosalie, and our future seer, Alice."

Kagome was impressed and then disappointed when what Edward said sank in. Jasper smiled down at her and rubbed her arm.

"You tend to throw a wrench into everything. You should be used to it by now."

Wrinkling her nose, she zapped him. "Shut up."

Carlisle explained what had happened that day to the women, including the invitation to stay. Rosalie was staring at Kagome in reluctant fascination.

"Can you die?" she asked.

Kagome paused and thought. "Yes, I can be killed. Nobody's succeeded yet, so I'm not sure what would do it."

Rosalie nodded. "What about children?"

Jasper felt the miko's hesitation and surprise at the unanticipated question. "That's a little personal, don't you think?" He replied.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No, it's all right, Major." Looking at Rosalie, she shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It'd be nice, though, if I could," she said wistfully.

The empath was taken back when he felt acceptance from the blonde woman. Previously, she had been radiating hostility. The pixie girl was staring at him in blatant fascination, making him shift uncomfortably.

"Well, let me show you to your rooms," Esme said, breaking the tension.

Kagome followed her with relief, holding Jasper's hand as they made their way up the grand staircase. Esme led them down a hall and to two rooms at the end.

"Here. I know you'll want to unpack and freshen up. Feel free to decorate the rooms however you want."

She looked at both of them and then hugged them. "I'm happy to have you here, for as long as you can stay."

Kagome grinned and watched as the woman disappeared down the hall. Looking to Jasper, she arched a brow. "Ready? Which room do we try first?"

He rolled his eyes and opened the door closest to him. The room was done in shades of tan, absent of any personal touches. It must have been a guest room. Kagome's was nearly the same, only done in yellows. She laughed and pointed to her worn backpack.

"At least this thing finally matches something!"

Jasper studied the two rooms, smiling at Kagome's amusement. "Let us take a shower and unpack before we get you something to eat."

She nodded in agreement. "Okay, but first, you need to finish feeding. You barely had any before Emmett tackled you."

Sighing, Jasper nodded, following her into her new room. He watched her toss her bag on the floor and stretch.

"We've got to go shopping, too, you know. We didn't bring a lot because we thought we'd be longer getting a house."

"_You speak as if we're staying with them for good_," he asked, reverting to Japanese.

Kagome blinked and then rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "_I guess I kind of like them. Maybe we can stay with them for a while, at least_?" she answered in her native tongue.

"_Perhaps_," he answered, drawing her to him. He really was thirsty.

* * *

They had avoided the rest of the family after showering, but Alice and Rosalie found them anyway. The girls demanded they tag along on the shopping spree, to which Kagome giggled and relented. Jasper sighed in long-suffering and followed behind them as he was dragged from store to store. They were cheerful company, but by the end of the trip, Alice's constant staring had begun to get on Jasper's nerves.

He was glad when they were back in their own rooms, putting away their new purchases. Checking the time, Jasper silently left his room and made his way to Kagome's. She was brushing her hair when he entered. Taking a seat on her bed, he listened to her quiet humming and watched her with contentment. She placed her brush down on the dresser and turned to face him with a soft smile.

Jasper returned the smile and held his hand out to her. He was always amazed that she never flinched when she came into contact with his cold skin. Just like every other time, she simply took his hand with a blush and allowed him to pull her to him. Perhaps it was her powers that made his skin feeling normal to her. Yawning, she blinked sleepily and pushed at his shoulder. Obediently, he shuffled aside so that she could climb into bed.

"Major? Will you stay with me until I go to sleep?" she asked with sleep slurring her words.

Gently, he nudged her until she made room for him on the bed and he was able to slide in beside her. She grunted and kicked at him half heartedly.

"You always take up so much room, you big goat," she complained.

Grinning, he pulled her to his side and watched as she got comfortable against him. "I'm not big, you're just really tiny."

She huffed and glared up at him through her bangs. "Jerk."

Amusement danced in his golden eyes as he stroked his hands through her hair. They lay like that for quite a while before Kagome's contentment melted into the sad longing Jasper had felt from her before. Blinking, he glanced down at her, to find her staring at him.

She smiled faintly at him. "Do you think I could have a family?"

Jasper arched a brow. "I don't know. Even if you don't have children, you still have your Pack."

Kagome nodded, looking away. "Inuyasha and Shippo are like having children, anyways."

Chuckling, he agreed. "Yes, and you have me."

She smiled sadly, making him wish he could read her thoughts as well as her emotions.

"Why are you sad?" he whispered.

The miko shook her head, not answering him. A pang of hurt went through him at her refusal to confide in him.

"I can't fix it unless I know what's wrong."

Kagome tilted her head to look at him. "I'm just wondering about the future. I can't be happy all the time, Jasper, not even for you."

"Very well then. Keep your secrets," he muttered, drawing a light giggle from her.

"Oh, Jasper, don't get your feelings hurt that I want to have something just to myself."

Kissing the top of her head, he let the matter go for now. Kagome slipped into a peaceful slumber, leaving him to his thoughts.

The next day found Kagome staring Jasper down across a 'Go' board. Alice had bounced in and plopped down in a chair between the two.

"It's not fair," she pouted, poking Kagome. "I can't see anything in the future if you're here."

The miko lifted her eyes from the board, sniffing. "Maybe the future is best discovered, not predicted."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Where's the fun in that?" she said with a grin.

Jasper smiled and finished the game, causing Kagome to growl menacingly. Chuckling, Jasper leaned back with his hands behind his head. A pang of want shot out at him from Alice's vicinity. Startled, he jerked his eyes to her, finding yellow eyes studying his form. Arching a brow, he turned when Kagome pushed away from the table. She gave him a wan smile and disappeared outside.

Though confusion gripped him, Jasper looked back at Alice. She gave him a big smile, cocking her head to the side.

"So, you and Kagome aren't mates?" she asked cheerfully.

Stretching his legs out, Jasper crossed them at the ankle. "We are not together, no. Why?"

That answer pleased her for some reason. Jasper eyed her suspiciously, wondering at her reaction.

Alice shrugged. "I'm curious. Our family hardly ever meets others like us. Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett were all turned by Carlisle. I was the first one to drift in without that tie."

"I found Kagome in the middle of a desert," he stated, giving in to Alice's hints. She was pleasant at least.

"The desert?" she asked, surprised. "What was she doing out there?"

Jasper grinned. "She was killing this absolutely horrible centipede youkai the size of a train. She was so ticked at it." He nodded to Edward and Rosalie when they entered the room. "There she stood, this little thing not big enough to make spit in a well. Pink fire was blazing in her eyes, dust covered her and there was a monster roaring at her. She was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen."

Edward laughed at the image Jasper showed him. "I would have left her alone."

Jasper shook his head. "Nah, Kagome doesn't work like that. She draws people in-whether you want to be or not."

Rosalie was listening with reluctant interest. "So, you've stayed with her ever since?"

Jasper inclined his head. "Of course," he said as if it had never occurred to him to leave the miko.

Edward realized that it probably hadn't.

A flash of power had the vampires out of their chairs in seconds. Jasper recognized the feel of Kagome's reiki in an instant. Rushing outside, he swore when he found her fighting off three mid level youkai. In a blink, Jasper had relieved one of its head. Kagome moved with her back to him as they finished off the other two.

When it was over, Jasper noticed two more lying dead nearby. He spun to Kagome, raking her form with his eyes. Blood was smeared across her cheek and the familiar pink was fading from her eyes. She caught her breath and waved away his concern.

"What happened?" he demanded as the others tried to figure out the same thing.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Um, nothing?"

Jasper growled in warning, making Kagome scowl. Stiffly, she gestured to one of the fallen men. Walking over to the body, Jasper roughly grabbed his arm and ripped up the long sleeve. There was a burned circle scar there, causing Jasper's brows to jam together in irritation.

"_You all right?_" Kagome asked, trying to calm him.

Jasper glowered, dropping the body and stalking to the miko. "_Am I all right?_" he hissed back at her in Japanese. "_Of course I'm not all right! You just got attacked by rebels cast out of your brother's lands._" Clenching his fists, he closed his eyes, taking unnecessary breaths to calm himself. When his lids slid open, they were pitch black.

Kagome stood very still as Jasper reigned himself in. He could feel her receding fear and growing worry. Taking the final step to her, he reached out and grabbed a fistful of her hair. The enraged vampire yanked her head to the side and bit into her neck.

Kagome tensed before shuddering and relaxing against him. Jasper gentled his hold and glared as the vampires on the porch moved to interfere. Carlisle held them back, barely. Edward's brows were in his hairline. Jasper supposed he was able to read his mind. Kagome's blood pulsed in power, drawing his attention back to the woman in his arms. She was gripping his waist, calmly accepting his actions.

Angry with himself, Jasper pulled his mouth away, licking her wound until it disappeared. Kagome leaned against him tiredly. Snorting, she gave him a half hearted glare.

"You've spent entirely too long with inuyoukai," she grumbled.

Jasper smiled wanly and scooped her up. "Look who's talking, little bitch."

He turned, meeting the confused and shocked faces of the family. Rosalie felt pensive, Emmett was disappointed, Alice and Esme were worried while Edward was curious and Carlisle confused.

"Awe, man, why didn't you tell me there was going to be some action," Emmett whined.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and elbowed her husband.

Jasper sighed and shifted Kagome so that she would be more comfortable. "We didn't know. Those youkai were rogues cast out of her brother's territory."

Kagome scowled. "As if they could possibly defeat the House of the Moon."

Moving inside, the vampires watched as Kagome was settled onto the sofa. Jasper crowded in beside her, Kagome patted his knee in reassurance.

"You're projecting," she stated.

Frowning, he realized she was right and pulled his emotions back. The whole room relaxed, causing Jasper to glance at Kagome in apology. She smiled and patted him again.

"Just who is your brother," Alice asked Kagome.

The miko answered, "Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai of Japan. He's the patriarch of the House of the Moon." She looked at them with pride in her words. "He's over a thousand years old and very powerful."

Carlisle looked impressed. Jasper showed Edward an image of Sesshoumaru. The mind reader whistled lowly.

"Will others return?" Esme asked with concern.

Kagome shrugged, resting against Jasper. "I don't know. Something always seems to be after me. I'm used to it," she shrugged.

"We have been here a long time," Edward said, looking to Carlisle.

The older vampire nodded. "Yes, we have. The questions have started."

Jasper studied them before shaking his head. "Kagome and I will move on as soon as we pack. You don't have to give up your home because of us."

"Don't be silly," Alice said with almost desperation. "You two are family. You can't leave without us."

Jasper didn't reply, only swept up Kagome and carried her quietly to her room.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her as she looked at him in question. "I didn't mean to lose control, Kagome. I'd never hurt you intentionally."

Kagome snorted. "Shut up, Major."

He drew back, hurt. Her features softened as she took his hand.

"Jasper, you didn't hurt me. I'm just tired from all that's happened recently. Now, go downstairs and make nice with our new family. I'm going to lay here and figure some things out." She eyed him. "And stop feeling guilty!"

He saluted and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Sleep."

As he left, he chuckled at her mutterings of 'patronizing ice cubes.'

Alice met him on top of the stairs. Nervousness and attraction leaked from the small woman. Though flattered, Jasper did not share the feelings. Lifting a brow, he regarded the woman with question. She smiled abashedly, hopefully at him. Jasper tried not to sigh.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine." He considered her carefully. "What did y'all decide?"

Alice smiled, showing her straight, even teeth. "We're moving. We were toying with the idea before you came, anyways."

Jasper nodded, accepting that. Unlike Sesshomaru's pack, which could stay in one place, vampires migrated often. Kagome would understand, though. He just hoped he could keep her from feeling guilty. Golden eyes focused on Alice when she shifted to draw his attention.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" she asked hopefully.

He didn't care, really, but Alice had been nice to him and Kagome. Hiding his reluctance, the man nodded. Alice lit up and quickly grabbed his hand, dragging him down the hall.

Later that day, Jasper was browsing Carlisle's extensive library when he heard the shower cut on in Kagome's room. Smiling in relief, he grabbed a book at random and turned to leave. Edward was entering and gave him a tentative smile.

"You know, I'm going to have to learn Japanese," he joked.

Jasper's lips twitched as he felt the effort Edward was making. "Good luck. If you succeed, Kagome will just switch to inuyoukai."

Edward lifted a brow. "Really? They have their own language?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes, they are an ancient race. The language is rather complex. As long as I've been with the House of the Moon, I still have trouble with it."

"They taught it to you? You must have made an impression."

The empath nodded. "Perhaps, and no, I can't teach it to you. I'm under Sesshomaru's protection, yes, but I am not his Pack. Only a Pack mate is allowed to teach the language." He blinked at Edward's disappointment. "You can petition Sesshoumaru for the right, but I warn you not go get your hopes up. Sesshoumaru is very traditional, and tradition states that only adoption, protection, or mating allows a non inuyoukai access to the sacred language."

Edward sighed, but accepted that. "Kagome speaks several languages then? Her brother must see that she is well educated."

Jasper cocked his head to the side, wondering at Edward's wording. "Sesshoumaru does encourage those around him to better themselves and therefore better him. Kagome likes learning, though, and is very adept at adapting."

"I hope you two stay with us," he admitted, as if suddenly realizing that himself.

Jasper nearly snorted. "Even though you are disgusted by my diet?"

Edward looked away, debating with himself. "I," he began, determinedly meeting Jasper's eyes, "I think that it isn't my business."

Jasper laughed. "You're right, it isn't," he agreed, "but Kagome and I don't want the family to be uncomfortable."

Edward clenched his jaw, seemingly trying to choose his words carefully. "I don't agree with it, Jasper. I can't condone feeding off of a human, even an extraordinary one like Kagome. However, I saw flashes of your past and can appreciate the struggle it would be for you without Kagome. Feeding on her keeps you from killing humans."

Agreeing, the empath moved to lean against the window sill. "I have tried to feed on other things, believe it or not. Once I had tasted Kagome's blood, though, nothing else would satisfy me. The burning you feel for humans-even your singer-is but a trifle compared to the obsession a vampire will feel for her." Jasper paused and leveled a look at the mind reader. "She and I have learned, though, that as I feed on her blood, my energy flows into her. She is more powerful after I've drunk from her. It forms a bond, this exchange, and I couldn't hurt her, nor she me."

Vaguely, Jasper wondered if sharing this with the guy who annoyed him was a good idea. Surveying the other man, he admitted that he trusted him. Despite the pompous arrogance Edward was filled with, he was also a sincere person with fierce loyalty. Jasper mentally rolled his eyes. Kagome had made him soft.

Edward was observing him with a contemplative air. Suddenly, he arched a brow and looked away with a secretive smile on his face. Jasper felt disbelief and amusement flowing from him. "So, you're not mates. Does that mean you are open to another's advances?"

Jasper fluttered his eyelashes, looking down at him coyly. "Why, Eddie! Is that a proposition?"

The mind reader sputtered, shaking his head fervently. "Alice! I meant Alice!"

Jasper sniffed dramatically. "I'm not good enough for you, is that it?"

They were interrupted when the door opened and a cheerful Kagome sauntered into the room. She smiled at Edward and moved to stand beside Jasper.

"Rosalie and Emmett have been showing me the cars the family has. I like the one with the winged woman on the front."

Edward chuckled as Jasper tried to hold back his own laughter. "You mean a Rolls? You don't even know how to drive."

She pouted. "Please," she begged, giving him large puppy dog eyes. It was a look she'd perfected from watching large dogs for centuries. Not to mention a mischievous kitsune.

Growling, Jasper put his hand over her eyes. "Stop that. You have to get your license first. Then we'll talk if you can pass the test."

Kagome pulled his hand down. "You do realize that I'm the one who handles the finances, right?"

"You do realize," he shot back, "that you have no way to get to the bank, right?"

She scowled and tossed his hand away, turning to stomp out of the room. Jasper grabbed her by her waist and pulled her off the floor, against his chest. He gave an amused growl in her ear, watching as chill bumps broke out on her neck.

"Don't be difficult."

Edward watched as her elbow glowed pink before she rammed it back into Jasper's side. He let out a grunt and dropped her in surprise. Kagome landed gracefully, spinning around to kick a pink foot into his shin. Jasper fell down laughing, making Kagome's eyes narrow.

"Kagome," Edward cut in before a brawl could erupt.

She turned to him with an impatient look. "Yes?"

Swallowing in reflex, Edward abruptly discovered a new respect for Jasper if he could and had weathered Kagome's temper for decades. "Um, Jasper mentioned that inuyoukai have their own language. Since I've never known of their existence until you, I am quite curious about them."

Kagome calmed, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, Edward, Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow it. I'd be happy to teach you about them and their culture, but the language is out of the question."

The psychic smiled. "I'd like that."

Jasper frowned, wondering why he suddenly had the urge to rip Edward's head off.

* * *

Kagome and Jasper stayed with the vampires through many years and many moves. They settled into a normal existence, shuffling between the Pack and the Cullens-enjoying both families. On occasion, Jasper would send word to Sesshoumaru about things he'd heard about the Volturi. Their movements were increasing, making the vampire wonder at Sesshomaru's plan.

Another thing on Jasper's mind was Kagome. More and more he felt a wistful sadness emanating from her. The feeling was always a brief blip, for the miko had grown very adept at hiding her feelings from him over the decades. He watched her now as she sat beside him at the table. They were having a family meeting at Carlisle's request. The miko noticed his scrutiny. Meeting his eyes, she smiled and cocked her head to the side in question. Shaking his head, he looked down at the table. Her small hand slipped into his larger one, giving it a squeeze. Warmth spread from their joined hands, tingling his entire body. Smiling, he returned the gesture and then turned his attention to Carlisle.

"As you know," the blond vampire began, looking at each member of his family, "we have been looking for another home since the questions have begun here."

Esme smiled. "We found a lovely home in a small town in Forks, Washington. We haven't been there in so long, and the weather is so nice for us."

Alice bounced in her seat. "What about the shopping?"

"It's not far from Seattle, so you should be satisfied with the town," Esme chuckled.

Kagome grinned slyly. "Not far for vampires or not far for humans?"

Carlisle laughed. "Both, my dear. I've taken a position at the local hospital and enrolled you all in the high school. If there are no objections, we can leave this weekend."

No one had any, but before anyone could speak, a tiny fairy appeared before Kagome. The miko blinked, and then caught the creature as it began chattering frantically, waving its arms and wings wildly. Kagome listened intently before barking at the creature. It paused, considering, before slowly answering with a shrug. Kagome growled, prompting the fairy to squeak and begin barking and yipping hysterically. With a sigh, the miko nodded and gave one more bark before the fairy disappeared.

Jasper watched as she closed her eyes tiredly before reopening them and giving a faint smile.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, feeling a myriad of emotions from her before she buried them.

"They've struck again on Japanese soil," Kagome murmured, raising her troubled eyes to his. "We're on standby until further notice," she stated for the benefit of the family, knowing Jasper had understood the pixie.

Carlisle shifted, his brow furrowed in concern. "Will you be able to move with us?"

Jasper drew his eyes from Kagome to address the older vampire. "Yes, but we may be called away at any time."

Rosalie frowned. "What, exactly, is going on?"

Kagome sighed. "Nothing, yet. Let's hope it stays that way." Standing abruptly, she moved away from the table. "Excuse me," she whispered, hurrying out the door.

Esme moved to follow, but Jasper stood, shaking his head. "I'll go," he said softly.

Exiting the house, he caught her scent and began tracking her through the forest. Finding her was easy enough since she had ended up in one of her favorite spots. Approaching her, he felt sadness, anger and confusion radiating from her. She was sitting on the ground, arms around her knees with her chin on the caps. Slowly, he moved to her side and sank down to the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The woman closed her eyes. "I'm very tired, Jasper."

Worried, he remained silent, waiting for her to finish.

With a harsh exhale, Kagome opened her eyes. "Time has caught up with itself," she said, rolling her head to look at him.

It took a moment for him to process her words and what they meant. When he had, he felt his eyes widen. "The Shikon Quest is over," he realized, "you can go home."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I should," she answered. "It would be really selfish of me if I didn't go just because I'm scared of losing them again. But, I will lose them again, either to time or to what catastrophe I might bring to them. I _want_ to see Sota grow up and get married, though, and hold my nieces and nephews." Looking out at the water, she swallowed. "I want to see my mom again and listen to Gramps' stupid stories. I haven't been to the shrine since the well closed. I didn't want to have the temptation of changing things."

"You know that you ultimately will regret not seeing them," he pointed out. "And, from your stories, they seem like they would face any obstacle to be with you. What has really upset you?"

Kagome stood, growling. "Don't you understand? Sesshoumaru is going to take down the Volturi! I can't bring that kind of war to them."

Jasper hissed, rising to stare intently at her. "I knew he would probably send a warning, but he's mad if he thinks he can take them on."

Arching a brow, Kagome stared at him haughtily. "Your faith in the Pack is scintillating."

The vampire frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Kagome, the Pack knows how to wage war, I'll give you that, but they've never fought an opponent like the Volturi. Maybe you'll win ultimately, but not without severe losses!"

The miko glared at him. "Jasper, you've never seen us fight an assault of this magnitude. We are very, very good at what we do. Besides, Sesshoumaru would never send us into a battle we couldn't win. He's been watching the vampire rulers for longer than you've even been one."

"An assault!" he growled, latching onto that tidbit of information and grabbing her shoulders. Realization struck him. "He's going to attack them at Volterra? That's suicide; I don't care how long he's been studying them! That fortress has been defended against countless opponents and has never been breached."

Kagome ripped herself out of his grasp and snarled at him. "No one said you have to go, _Major_," she spat. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself-I was doing it centuries before we met."

"Don't be stupid," Jasper sneered at her and her redirection of the topic.

Before he could say anything else, though, Kagome snarled a deep guttural noise and leapt at him. The move caught him so off guard that when she collided with him, he was thrown off his feet and onto his back. Kagome landed on his chest, barking a command and snapping her teeth in his face. Sheer confusion washed over him at her behavior and the fierce aggression radiating from her. When she barked again, demanding his submission, understanding dawned on the prone vampire.

Flashing his teeth, Jasper snarled back at her and rolled them so that he was on top. Instincts rose in him as she thrashed against him, howling in defiance and trying to hit any part of him she could with a pink fist.

Growling, Jasper pinned her wrists and dropped more of his weight on her. Kagome grit her teeth, an animalistic sound rumbling from her chest in warning. He hissed in challenge, but was cut off when the miko thrust her hips up in an effort to dislodge him. The noise that was ripped from his throat when her hips met his was rough enough that pink fire began sparking from her eyes. Jasper felt excitement bubble in her at the fight, the challenge he was giving her by not submitting. She'd lived with inuyoukai for too long. At this point, he was either going to have to submit, or he was going to have to force her to.

Staring at her raging form writhing against him, Jasper felt lust rush hard through his veins. With a growl, the vampire darted down and sank his teeth into her neck. Kagome roared with fury, but her struggles turned to acceptance when passion rushed through her and back to him in a wave. Jasper felt himself harden against her as she groaned and wrapped her legs around his hips. Releasing her arms, he grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled. She let out a shuddering moan as he stroked the skin of her stomach and hips. Fire flooded his mouth from her blood, drugging him and making him grind his length against her at the pleasure.

Kagome returned the gesture, yanking his shirt out of his slacks and raking her nails down his back. Brilliant pink lines glowed in the wake of her scratches, causing Jasper to rub insistently at the part of her aching for him. Keening in pleasure, Kagome buried her fingers in his curly hair, compelling him to grasp her hips and tilt them, up so his next thrust hit her exactly right.

"Oh, God," Kagome gasped, "Jasper!"

Rapture crashed over the two in huge waves of bliss as the coil that had wound in them released in a rush. Panting, Kagome felt her legs slide bonelessly off of Jasper's waist as he licked her neck until the wound sealed. She tried to get her heart and breathing under control as the aftershocks of the orgasm faded. Jasper lay still as he attempted to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Cautiously, the vampire rose up on his hands and studied his friend's flushed face. The miko opened her eyes and met his glowing ones. Pink light was slowly fading from his irises as he returned her stare.

All of her emotions sucked into her, leaving him feeling bereft. Pushing on him, she sat up as he rolled off of her. Kagome fixed her clothes and then shook the debris out of her hair. Jasper frowned and reached out for her, only to have her shake his hand off. Flinching, he drew back and tried to ignore the pain in his heart.

"Just go, Jasper," Kagome said, standing.

Brows together, Jasper stood with a growl. "What is _wrong_, Kagome?"

The miko wouldn't look at him as she began walking away. "Just forget it," she spat.

Vampire speed was useful as he moved to block her path. "No! Kagome, tell me what's wrong," he pleaded. "I can't fix it until you tell me."

A throat clearing interrupted them. Carlisle was standing about fifty yards away, looking at them worriedly.

"I came to check on you," he stated, taking in their disheveled appearances and the smell of sex that hung in the air.

Kagome shrugged. "We're fine. Jasper was just leaving," she stated with emphasis.

Jasper growled lowly, "Kagome…"

Carlisle took a step forward. "Jasper, why don't you let Kagome and I talk a moment?"

The younger vampire scowled, but complied, making his way toward the house. The miko turned and faced the patriarch of the coven. He was staring at her impassively, unmoving. Finally, he sighed and strode to stand before her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked softly.

At his gentle look, Kagome burst into tears and shook her head, spraying the water. Then, despite her denial, she poured out the story, skipping over the fact that Sesshoumaru was gearing up to take out the Volturi.

"And he's just such a bastard who never thinks things through," she finished heatedly, though the effect was quite ruined by the rather large hiccupping sob that followed.

Carlisle blinked. "So, you're stressed about possibly seeing your family again and the danger your life will bring them. You and Jasper argued and in the process of trying to make the other submit, he bit you and you both came much closer to intimacy than you ever have," he summarized.

Kagome nodded miserably through her blush. "He doesn't think about the future at all! I'm his food source. What happens when he takes a mate? No woman in her right mind would consent to this."

The blonde studied her. "What happens when _you_ take a mate, Kagome?" he asked, turning the question back on her.

She sniffed and drew herself up as a wall settled behind her eyes. "I am the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama and as such I will find no mate."

"Kagome, no one is meant to be alone," he said with conviction. "Why do you keep pushing Jasper away?"

"Because," she started, her shoulders slumping, "I'm not going to trap him with some kind of misbegotten sense of gratitude or obligation." The miko huffed and looked away. "Or worse, convenience."

The vampire stared at her in shock before shaking his head with a rueful laugh. "My dear, I have no doubt that what Jasper feels for you has nothing to do with the things you've just listed. That man is devoted to you and you to him. He's an empath, for Heaven's sake. How have you managed to keep your feelings for him hidden for so long?"

Kagome shrugged, feeling awful. "I've been alive for a long time. You learn things. Plus, since I'm part of Sesshomaru's Pack, I can draw on Pack magic. At first, it wasn't to hide anything from him, but to help him since all the emotions tend to make him uncomfortable." She smiled faintly. "Did you know he can even feel it if you have to go to the bathroom? That is so embarrassing."

Carlisle blinked at that tidbit of information, filing it away for evaluation at a later date. "You will live your own life, Kagome, as you see fit, but I think you're making a mistake you'll come to regret by not letting him know how you feel. I've never seen a stronger bond between two people."

The miko sniffed and hugged the doctor, startling him. He hesitantly returned the embrace, careful not to hurt her.

"I'll think about it," she relented.

The doctor smiled as he drew away and nodded. "That's all I ask. Now, come, Esme is dying to try out a new recipe on you."

Kagome felt her heart lighten as her friend led her back through the woods and to the home they shared. Jasper was sitting on the porch, absently strumming his guitar as he waited for them. Carlisle gave her a pointed look before disappearing into the house. Mustering up her courage, she slowly walked to the porch and sat down beside the Texan. Jasper glanced at her and pulled her to his side, allowing her to take over the fingering of the notes as he continued to strum the strings. It was how he'd first taught her to play.

Relaxing, she fell into an easy rhythm with him as they played out a well love song. When it was over, Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was a bitch."

He grinned. "Yeah, but I suppose it can't be helped. You've lived with dogs too long."

Feeling his forgiveness, Kagome tried to think of a way to broach the topic she wanted without sounding outright random. With a mental sigh, she realized it was impossible.

"Jasper? What's going to happen when you take a mate?"

Now, Jasper may not have been Einstein, but he was highly intelligent and a very tactile person. With Kagome's one sentence, his mind snapped her actions of the last few years into startling clarity. Staring at her in shock, he slowly set aside the guitar.

"That's what this whole thing is about?" he asked, incredulous. "You've been pushing me away and worrying yourself over what'll happen if I take a mate?"

Frowning, she glared at him. "You don't have to make it sound so ridiculous!"

If he'd not been directly involved in the situation and fully aware of what she was capable of pissed off, Jasper would have laughed. "That's because it _is_ ridiculous! What in the Hell brought this on? I haven't even shown interest in anyone, have I?"

"Well, no," Kagome admitted, "but you will. I mean, Alice…"

She broke off when Jasper covered her mouth with his hand. "Kagome, I like Alice, she's a wonderful person, but I'm not in love with her."

"Oh," she said, realizing she had only flimsy arguments left as he removed his hand. "But, one day you_ will_ and then you'll have to learn to like deer."

Jasper gave her an odd look. "You're rambling and not making much sense. I have no intentions of leaving you."

And that saddened her almost more than anything else could have. Good old reliable Kagome, always family but never wife. She didn't know whether to cry or beat him to a bloody pulp.

"You _idiot_," she snarled, leaping to her feet and glaring at him.

And poor Jasper, who thought that he'd said something very right and sweet, was left befuddled as he stood to meet her anger head on.

"Kagome?" he asked, worried as her hands began sparking.

She took a deep, calming breath. When she opened her eyes, she decided that it was very tiring keeping her emotions under control nearly 24/7. Nodding to herself, she pinned him with a look.

"Jasper, I would brace myself, if I were you," she said roughly.

Before he could even begin to ask her what the bleeding Hell was going on, Kagome released her emotions. Jasper staggered as he was overwhelmed with all the pent up feelings she'd been keeping from him. Flopping onto the porch, he groaned with the sheer depth of her love for him and the raw passion she'd hidden away. It shook him to his core. Almost as soon as it finally made sense to him, she pulled it back into herself and suppressed it once again.

Clutching his head, he raised bright, golden eyes to her. "What the Hell?" he panted.

Kagome smiled weakly. "Yes, well, I didn't really know how to tell you and I wanted you to know."

And then she was walking away. Jasper stared at her with incredulity. Jumping to his feet, the vampire took two long strides and caught her arm, whirling her around. Her bright blue eyes met his with astonishment and slight vulnerability. It was the latter that had his anger melting away.

"You can't just set that on me and then walk away!" he demanded. "That's not how it works."

Kagome blinked at him. "What are you talking about? I'm trying to save our friendship after I've nearly destroyed it! This is me letting go."

Jasper gave her a light shake. "Woman, you are the most infuriating person…I don't _want_ you to let go, you bitch."

She stopped her struggle to get away and stared up at him in disbelief. "What?"

The vampire smirked and returned her gesture of letting her feel what she did to him. Shuddering, she melted against him, feeling his total in-love-this-is-it emotions wash over her. Jasper caught her to his chest and hugged her until he stopped projecting.

"_That_ is what I've been trying to tell you for decades," he whispered against her hair. "So, you can't give up on me now."

Kagome drew back and studied his face intently. Her eyes shifted to look at his aura before returning to normal as she smiled shyly at him. "I think you've convinced me," she whispered.

Jasper grinned and cupped her face. "Then, do you think we can do this properly this time?"

"What?"

His reply was bending down to claim her lips with his own. And then, Kagome learned that 'double your pleasure' took on a whole new meaning when one was making out with an empath. He took her feelings, added his own and then pumped them back to her only to repeat the cycle. By the time they broke apart from the very heated kiss, Kagome was shaking and barely able to restrain herself from jumping him. By the look on his face, he knew it, too.

"That was dirty," she glared.

Jasper grinned. "I'm just getting started, darlin'. Isn't this the part where you ask me in for a drink?"

Her indignant shriek could be heard on the other side of the state.

* * *

Kagome fidgeted under Shippo's scrutiny. The kitsune crossed his arms and arched a brow.

"So, you and the popsicle finally hooked up?" he pointed out, less than an hour after arriving at the home.

"Yes, well," she stammered before shooting him a look. "Wait, what do you mean 'finally'?"

He rolled his eyes. "Kagome, the only people who didn't know how in love you two have been is you and the vamp. Sesshomaru has been waiting for your petition practically since you hauled the guy out of the wars."

She could only stare at him in shock before swallowing when another figure stepped out of the woods. Sesshomaru watched her with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes as he stopped in front of her.

"It has come to my attention that you have a request to make of your Alpha," he drawled.

Kagome drew a shuddering breath as the rest of her Pack emerged from the trees. The light from the nearby porch washed over their inhumanly beautiful faces, giving them an eerie appearance. The group formed a circle around the miko as she dropped to her knees and bowed so low her forehead touched the grass.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Alpha of the House of the Moon, Daiyoukai of Japan, brother, I humbly ask your permission to mate with one under your protection. I ask that you accept him as Pack."

The Daiyoukai stood silent as the Pack's magic rose around the group, connecting each of them with silvery ropes. Sesshomaru looked from the kneeling miko to the house not fifty feet behind her.

"And what of this suitor? How feels he?"

Jasper, who'd been waiting anxiously in the house, bolted outside at his summons. He forced himself not to look at Kagome, instead meeting the Alpha's eyes and bowing low at his waist.

"I petition the Alpha and his Pack for the hand of your miko. I request consideration for acceptance into your Pack."

"Kagome-san, miko of the House of the Moon, Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, sister," Sesshomaru intoned as the silvery cords reached out and pulled Jasper into the group, "as Alpha, I accept both petitions you have presented. You may take Jasper Whitlock as your mate, provided he honors our tradition."

Kagome stood and smiled as she grasped Jasper's hand and pulled him to follow the Pack when they began disappearing into the woods. They had a ceremony to complete.

* * *

Edward looked at Jasper as they were packing some boxes the next day. The empath had been very quiet since he and Kagome had returned in the wee hours of the morning. The family was very curious about what had happened once the Pack had left their range of hearing. Kagome had been asleep as Jasper carried her back and had yet to awaken.

"So," Edward prompted, looking at the other man, "what happened last night?"

The telepath swore that if Jasper could blush, his face would be flaming right now. He looked beyond embarrassed, peaking the blonde's curiosity even more. It didn't help that his mind was fluctuating between Japanese and Inuyoukai so fast that Edward's head couldn't keep up, much less hope to catch a phrase or two.

"Ah," Jasper began, clearing his throat, "Sesshomaru accepted me into the Pack and as Kagome's mate."

Edward waited a beat and realized that he would be getting nothing more out of the vampire. "You can't leave it at that!" he exclaimed. "You two were gone all night."

Jasper rubbed the back of his head. "I'm unable to tell you the specifics of the ceremony. I'm bound by Sesshomaru's command to protect the tradition."

"You can tell me it's none of my business," he started, looking out a window and switching gears, "but Kagome's grown to be like a sister to me and, well, she's still got the body of a human." He looked back at the empath. "She's fragile."

The former Major realized what he was referring to, and was glad that Emmett wasn't involved in the conversation. He could only imagine the mortification. Shaking his head, he replied, "Once the Pack magic recognized me as her mate, it supplemented her body with the durability she needed. I can still hurt her, but I would have to make a conscious effort to do so. We would not be compatible if she were not strong enough to be with me." Jasper met Edward's eyes. "I did not have the option of turning her because of her reiki. The magic recognized this and adjusted accordingly."

Edward studied him. "Would you have turned her, had that been an option?"

"I…I don't know. I'm glad I didn't have to face that choice." Jasper smiled. "Kagome says that we still have our souls, you know. Still, I would have protected her from this as long as I could have had this been our only option."

"Carlisle thinks we still have souls, as well. But, how can we? We're dead."

The empath shrugged. "I don't know, but Kagome is something of an expert on souls. I would consider her beliefs seriously about them."

They were interrupted when a shuffling on the stairs drew their attention. Kagome was slowly making her way down, still in her pajamas and yawning widely. Her hair was a mess and there were sleep lines still on her face. She blinked sleepily at them before smiling shyly at Jasper and holding her arms up. He chuckled and walked over to scoop her up like a child. Sighing, she rested her head on his neck and hugged his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Edward watched in amusement as she noticed him and grinned.

"Morning, Edward," she said happily.

"Good afternoon, Kagome," he corrected her. "Jasper is being extraordinarily closed lipped about last night's proceedings. Perhaps you can enlighten me?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Let's just say it was the Pack's version of a wedding and leave it at that, all right? The details would probably shock you."

He smiled and nodded. "Fair enough. Thanks for sparing my New Englander morals."

They shared a laugh before Edward sobered and walked forward to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations," he offered to both of them. "I knew you would eventually see what everyone else saw. That's why I was shocked when you first met us and you insisted that you weren't mates."

Jasper shook his head. "I never said that, Edward. I told you that we weren't together."

Kagome blinked and looked up at him. "That's right, you never denied it when anyone claimed that," she realized with surprise.

He chuckled and shifted her weight on his hip. "I was just waiting on a word from you, darlin'."

Leaning up, she kissed him, catching him off guard. Edward laughed and held up his hands.

"Wait until I'm not a witness," he pleaded, backing out of the room.

Jasper broke away from Kagome and slowly put her on her feet. "Go eat before you distract me from my task."

Giggling, she made her way to the kitchen to feed her rumbling stomach. Edward watched her go and then noticed the happy air that surrounded Jasper as he began packing again. Those two suited each other. He only hoped he could find someone like that. Perhaps this next move would bring something new. He hadn't been back to Forks in a very long time.

* * *

**AN:** So, there it is folks! I didn't want to rewrite the series, so what happens in Forks is left up to you. Personally, I think Sess is going to wipe the floor with the Volturi and maybe Kagome can get Bella to grow up a little while slapping Edward for being so emo with the girl. On lighter news, I'm pregnant! We're expecting a bouncing baby boy in April, so I'll push my creative juices between now and then. I doubt I'll have much time for a while after that! :) Thank you all for your support and I love you guys!


End file.
